Dear Matchmakers
by pirate-princess1
Summary: Neville writes to four girls to help him win Luna's heart.
1. Chapter 1

Dear MatchmakersChapter 1- Of Letters and of the Library

"Yay!" Abby squealed. She had just received an A on her first charms paper of the term.

Abby is a seventh year at Hogwarts. She has blonde hair, and I know what you're all thinking. _Dumb blonde_. But she's not. I promise. She's in Hufferpuff and was odd and random.

"What now, Abby?" Cassie said, looking up from her book.

Cassie was a very studious Ravenclaw. She has brown hair. Her eyes matched her hair perfectly. She was also in seventh year.

Also, she was the smartest witch in her year.

"This juice is awesome… and I like cupcakes?" Abby said.

"Oh… that's intelligent." Cassie said.

"Hey guys!" M.E. said, coming up behind Cassie.

M.E. has long brown hair and brown eyes. She was a seventh year Gryffindor, in with the cool people, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly and all them.

"Hi M.E.I love cupcakes!" Abby said.

"Great for you, Abby." M.E. said. "Have this bagel."

"Okay!" Abby said and chewed happily on her bagel.

Then, the mail came. Cassie watched as the majestic owls soared around to different students, dropping mail and sometimes parcels onto the breakfasts of unsuspecting Hogwarts students. Some groaned, and some squealed with delight.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kira asked from behind Cassie.

Kira was very dark skinned, and had dark hair and dark brown eyes. She was a seventh year Slytherin. She was very smart and nice to her friends, but not to their houses.

"Why?" said Cassie.

"I don't know Cassie." Kira said.

An owl, obviously hired for the job, came over to Cassie. See, hired owls had a sort of special air about them, that pets did not.

"What the crap?" Cassie said.

"Who's it addressed to?" Kira asked.

"Us, which is odd. I never get any mail except from my parents." Cassie said, "And who addresses a letter to four people on the same topic, not separate at all?"

"I don't know."Abby said.

"Well, let's read it then." M.E. said, grabbing the letter out of Cassie's hand and breaking the seal, which was just a lot of red wax. This person obviously wanted to be anonymous.

"Dear_ Matchmake__rs,_

_I'm sorry to be such a bother, but I have noticed you are all from different houses and are very good friends, so perhaps you could help me. __I have a crush on this girl from Ravenclaw who's a sixth year, and I'm so embarrassed even writing about my crush, much less talking to her about it. I'm a seventh year Gryffindor, so maybe we could get together in the library at five fifty six exactly__ tonight__ in the herbology section, for a quick five minute chat, ending at five o one._

_Thanks,_

_Gryffindor Admirer"_

"Wow!" said Abby, spitting out little bits of bagel.

"I didn't know people trusted us that much!" Cassie said.

"Yeah, I can barely think of what to say, but people are trusting me with there personal lives!" Abby said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't trust Abby with my social status if my life depended on it." Kira said.

"Thank you!" Abby said, "Hey wait! That was an insult! That was mean!" She then went and slapped Kira.

"OW!" Kira yelled.

The bell rang for the first class, and the girls shuffled off.

"Who do you think it is?" M.E. asked the group.

"I don't know. He did say he's a Gryffindor, though. Who are the seventh year Gryffindor boys, again?" Cassie said, being as forgetful as she was.

"Let's see, there's Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and that Neville kid." M.E. said.

"Bye!" Kira said, "I've got to go to Ancient Runes." Kira said.

"I've got transfiguration!" Abby said, horrified.

"I've got transfiguration, too, Abby. We can suffer together. But we've got to sit with Gryffindors. Do you mind?" M.E. said.

"As long as they don't mind." Abby said.

"They'll be fine with it. I guess. Professor McGonagall loves you, Abby." M.E. said.

"True; Kira, I have runes too!" Cassie said.

Kira and Cassie jogged upstairs, as they were in the entrance hall. Abby and M.E. walked slowly upward, too, their bodies getting warmer as they went. They walked into class. The Gryffindors all had already all sat down. Abby realized that she was the only Hufferpuff in this class when the bell rang, and no one else came in. She groaned.

McGonagall came in, as boney as ever.

"I'm very pleased to have you all back. Please take out a piece if parchment and take these notes:" she said and then flicked the board, where the chalk started to write. McGonagall herself had to go and help Dumbledore with a crisis.

_K: Hey, M.E, Abby, you there?_

_M: What are you doing on my paper?_

_C: Taking 'notes' isn't it cool. _

_A: I'm confused. Why are you guys on my paper?_

_M: It's simple. They somehow… hey how are we doing this?_

_C: a charm that Kira put on all our parchment. _

_A: Oh, so it's magic! I thought I was just going nuts! Few! (Wipes forehead)_

_K: We should meet in the entrance hall after we're done eating tonight, 'okay! _

_A, C, M: Deal!_

"Okay, all we all ready to go!" Cassie asked as they went approached the stairs to the library.

"As ready as ever." Said M.E_. What if this guy is a stalker, or a death eater!_ M.E. thought _I don't want to die; I haven't even hooked up with_

"We're here!"Abby said, interrupting M.E.'s thoughts.

"So this is what the library looks like." Kira said.

"You've never been here before? I do all my major study time in here." Cassie said, looking at Kira in awe.

"I don't need to study. I have raw talent." Kira said.

"Where's herbology?" Abby asked.

"Oh, over in the far left corner, they're some tables there, too." Cassie said automatically.

"You spend_ way _too much time here." Kira said.

"I know, but I'm going to get good NEWTs, and you're not. So za!" Cassie said.

"Let's go catch up with Abby." M.E. said, and they saw that Abby had started sprinting towards the herbology section and waiting for them was Neville Longbottom, his head in a book.

"Hey, Neville, are you Gryffindor Admirer?" Cassie asked.

"Shih…don't say it to loud, but yes." Neville said, putting a bookmark in his book.

"Who's you're crush?" Abby said.

"Luna Lovegood." Neville said sheeppishly.

"Isn't she loony?" Kira asked.

"No, she's different, beautiful, and smart. " Neville said.

"That was so poetic." Said M.E. in a whisper, breaking the moment. They all glared.

"I would like to take her to Slughorn's Christmas party." Neville said, "Or a Hogsmade weekend would be nice."

"We'll see what we can do, Neville."Cassie said, as our five minutes was up.

"Thanks." He mumbled and opened his book back up.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Matchmakers Chapter 2

NarnianAslan- Thanks for the comment! Abby's based on someone close to me. As in me.

It was the next morning, at breakfast. Abby was munching on a piece of toast.

"So, Neville was really odd last night!" Cassie said.

"Yeah, his love for Luna's is so sweet!" M.E. said.

"They are a match made behind the sand wall!" Kira said.

M.E. spit out her coffee and some other seventh year who they think is names Liz chocked on her orange. Cassie, the good and considerate person she was, did the Heimlich on Liz, which they thought was her name. She looked like a Liz to Abby.

"Don't ask!" Abby shouted to the entire Great Hall.

"What are we going to do? I mean Neville's not all that popular, and Luna's about 10 fibers short of a pair of Merlin's favorite pair of boxers, if you know what I mean." Cassie's said.

They were in potions, a class that they were in, but Neville wasn't.

"Oh! I bet Merlin's favorite pair of boxers are pink, with little pictures of me on them!" Abby said, and clapped.

"What are we talking about over here, ladies?" Professor Slughorn said.

"Oh, I was just saying that Merlin's boxers are pink, with little pictures of me on them!" Abby said to Slugger, what is what they called Professor Slughorn behind his back.

"Okay, Abby, maybe you should keep your creative abilities inside your head." Slugger said.

"Okay, but someday Kira and I will rule the world!" Abby said.

"Okay… back to work!" Slughorn said.

Kira was concentrating on stirring her luck potion.

"But, Neville would do anything for her, and did you hear the way her talked about her?" M.E. said.

"Yeah, but Neville may not even get an invitation to Slugger's party." Kira said, who was not an optimistic person like Abby was. She even laughed when a guy's head popped off. Who was that insensitive? She was.

"Well, at least they can be lonely together!" Abby said.

"They're not even in the same house, they can't interact." M.E. said, annoyed.

"Well, they can hang out on the staircases, in the entrance hall, or in a hallway!" Abby said, like she was stating the obvious.

"Abby, that's so unromantic though!" Kira said.

"Oh well! They're a perfect couple! They're two oddballs! They deserve each other!"

"Hee! Balls!" Cassie said.

"Cassie, you're mind is in the gutter!" M.E. squealed.

"So! Someone would've figured it out eventually!" Cassie said.

"Okay, here's the plan." M.E. said, "Tomorrow we…"

**HaHaHa! Cliffe! **

**Review and I will put in a special plot clue on my profile. **


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Matchmakers Chapter 3:

**I'm sorry this took so long! I was working on ****Newly Blonde**** and I completed it today. Also, my life has been busy. ****School has taken its part on the updating o****f**** this story. Again, Sorry!**

**EragonandArya****- ****Sorry it took so long! And I can never write cliffhangers, so I was very glad this one came out alright! Thanks for the review. **

**NarnianAslan****- Yes Abby is based on me! But thank God I'm not that ditzy! (Or am I…)**** And don't feel odd about the cat thing. When no one updates on my story alert list, I say, "The world hates me!" and when someone updates, I squeal or say, "YAIME!"**

**Misu Deki****- What does ROFLOL mean? And you're not totally insensitive…sometimes! LOL! I loved the sand wall comment too!**

**Misu Sumi****-Don't steal my word, woman! Make up your own! Gurrr! I may put inside jokes in this one too! YAIME:D**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! PM me if you have any questions!**

"So, tomorrow we see if Neville and Luna get invitations to Slugger's party." M.E. said.

"How did you know the invitations were going to be handed out tomorrow?" Abby said.

"Well, Mrs. Abbers, Dipstick, Abby, that neon yellow sign has just been there for, oh two weeks now." M.E. said.

Abby looked under the table and on the floor, but she could not find a neon sign.

"Where is it? Tell me or I'll slap you!" Abby said, holding her hand over her head.

"Here! Wow you really are a dumb blonde." Kira said, turning Abby's head for her.

"OH!" Abby said.

Above the blackboard, there was a flashing neon sign. It was bright yellow and said **"INVITATIONS FOR CHRISTMAS PARTY HANDED OUT IN 1 DAY"**.

"Oh!" Abby said again.

"Duh." Cassie said.

The next day, the majestic owls swooped into the Great Hall. Nothing. Nothing except parent letters. Everyone was sure that Slughorn, the fat lug that he is, would just send them out and be done with it. (**But that would make this chapter short and then y'all would hurt the authoress. And ****she ****doesn't want to die, except in the apocalypse.) **

The next period, all the tension was high. Everyone had expected there letters already. The girls walked by a gathering in the Entrance Hall. Abby elbowed her way through the dense crowd, to find Harry Potter in the middle of the circle.

"No! Go on without me!"He was yelling, "Life is meaningless if I'm not popular!"

Kira, M.E., and Cassie were now also in the middle. Kira burst out laughing and M.E. crouched on t he ground next to Harry. He then looked into her eyes.

"Voldy, kill me!" he said.

"Harry, get a hold of yourself!" M.E. said, slapping Harry across the face. "**NO**** ONE **got there letters today!"

"Hey I wanna try!" Abby whined.

"Okay, go to it!" M.E. yelled.

Abby slapped Harry silly. So did Shelly, a random 7th year chick.

"Hey, this is fun! Harry, you're a dim." she said.

Suddenly, letters fell from the ceiling.

"Ohh! Yay!" Harry squealed like a girl.

They all got their letters. Abby, Cassie, M.E. and Kira. But Neville, and Luna, did not get anything. Neville sulked in a corner.

"Oh no. What do we do now?" M.E. asked her voice discouraged.

"I don't care. As long as there's no fairness involved. I am not dealing with that this week."

Today was Tuesday. The party was Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Really love y'all who review! Thanks for the comments! I love all my reviewers!**** And the Hufflepuff common room is as described on Wikipedia. **

**Misu Sumi****- I know! I always practice fairness in my everyday life.**

**Hermione Solo****- I meant Harry to be shallow. I hate how he always plays hero and has no flaws. **

**NarnianAslan****- ** **I did update! Yay!!!!**

**HarryFan24****-****THANK**** YOU!!! I know you're a hard critic, too, do that means a lot! And I'm not Abby, I'm Stew! Duh!**

**Misu Deki****- ****strikes a pose) fairness! I just wanted to see Harry in a fetal position, all crying. Ha! I'm mean and cold and evil!**** PS: Good luck with Josh!!!!!**

_****_

_**Last time on…Dear Matchmakers!**_

_**"Oh no. What do we do now?" M.E. asked her voice discouraged. **_

_**"I don't care. As long as there's no fairness involved. I am not dealing with that this week." **_

_**Today was Tuesday. The party was Saturday.**_

M.E. pulled an all nighter that night. She thought and finally came up with something at about oh, 5:30 AM. She didn't have anyone to tell, because her friends obviously lived in other dorms. So, trying not to wake Ginny and Hermione, she put on a cloak and tiptoed out into the common room.

She was planning to go to the Hufflepuff common room, which was in the basement. Abby had given her the password, which was really odd. It was Sluggers. That's what happens when you let a blonde chose the password.

She got to the door, and went down the flight of stairs, and got to the still live of Helga Hufflepuff. She ran through the common room, which for being in the basement was very homey and inviting. She went down the tunnels that led to the dormitories. She rubbed her feet, because she had forgotten to put on shoes. She got to the perfectly round doors, which they had found the circumference of once. M.E. rushed into the room, and went to Abby's bedside; she took her shoulders and shook her awake.

"Abby! Oh my god, I have a plan!" she said, shaking Abby.

Abby, having awesome reflexes, punched M.E. in the nose.

"Owwww!" She screamed.

"M.E., I'm so sorry!" Abby said, "You shouldn't have woken me up! I thought you were a stalker!"

"Why would a stalker be in your dorm at five am?" M.E. said.

"Umm, because I'm awesome!" Abby said, like it was obvious.

"Okay……." M.E. said.

"So, what's the plan?" Abby said, sitting up in her bed.

"Well, I'll convince Harry to take Luna to Slugger's party, and Cassie will take Neville. Then we get Neville and Luna all prettied up. We get them to the middle of the dance floor and dim the lights and viola! Instant couple!" M.E. said.

"M.E., stop spitting word vomit at me at five am, or else I'll chop your head off with the rust ax under my bed." Abby said.

(Two hours later)

Once Abby was in a better mood (which was when she wasn't annoyed and had a decent amount of sleep) the plan was in motion.

M.E. sat down at the Gryffindor table, and winked at her friends in turn.

"Harry!!!" she said.

"What!" he whined.

"Well, would you take Luna to the party? I mean, you had fun last year."

"Sure, but, I'm going to still talk to my girlfriend, right?" He meant Ginny, of course.

"Yes."

M.E. sent Neville a note that said:

"Phase 1 complete; meet us in the Gryffindor common room on Friday night for phase 2."

**OMG, I'm so sorry for a short chapter. More to come this weekend!!**

__


End file.
